Forks Massacre
by dear diary cheer me up
Summary: Bella Cullen is devastated when she discovers the rest of the Cullen family have been killed.  She then changes her name back to Isabella Swan and ventures back to Forks to murder the people involved with her meeting Edward. Starting with Charlie.
1. Chapter 1

Forks Massacre

Preface

Fog slithered around her toes, her mahogany hair flicked behind her like a dark fire in the wind. Her white skin was an insane contrast to the black, rainy night around her. Her eyes gleamed a dangerous red, a single droplet of pale red blood dripped off her chin. Her family was gone, she had nothing else to live for, nowhere to stay, and no rules to live by. She came across a large sign that read: "The city of Forks welcomes you!". Below that sign there was a poster "population : 3246" Isabella Swan smiled… Time to take that number down a few digits… the town was hers for the taking.  
>She glanced around and before heading down the dark, familiar street she thought to herself '<em>I wonder if Charlies home'.<em>

1: Twisted.

_I used to be Bella, I used to be full of life… I had a family… humans, shape shifters, vampires. I used to have a home in Finland, living with my husband and our daughter… and the family that changed me. The family that gave me the life I always wanted. But like the blood stained cloth that fluttered across the road in the wind… all of that had disappeared in to the distance.  
>I looked at the house in front of me… Looked at how nothing had changed what so ever. Except perhaps the new smells and new sounds… neighbourhood pets maybe?. This was the home of Charlie Swan… my dad. I remembered when I was younger… my dad and I would play hide and seek whenever he got the chance…<br>I took out my phone and began to dial his home number, standing outside the kitchen window I listened for the dial tone… I was pro at hide and seek… and I wanted to play._  
>***<p>

Charlie sat watching the football, he'd taped it earlier that day because he was called in to work at the police station and was afraid he'd miss something important… well… that was always his excuse.  
>He looked over at the mantle piece, a framed picture of His daughter Bella was the centre of attention. He wondered for a moment why she hadn't called. She used to call constantly. He looked at his calendar, he'd marked off the last date she'd called as '13 June' it was now the '25 of November. He reasoned that she was married, had a pre teen daughter and was attending a fine university, doing a chemistry course… She wouldn't really have much time on her hands.- The phone rang interrupting his thoughts. He pulled himself off the couch with an effort, he made his way to the kitchen wall where the phone sat in it's cradle. Out of the corner of his eye he could of sworn he saw a figure pass the kitchen window. He rubbed his eyes and looked at the clock on the wall. It was just about to strike twelve… he was tired and most likely seeing things he reasoned.<br>He picked up the phone and rested his forearm on the wall. "Swan residence-" He was cut of by the repetitive beeping that indicated he'd been hung up on. He rolled his eyes… _'funny… no serious kids, real fucking funny'. _He heard the back door creak, he spun on his heal and slammed the phone back in it's cradle. He reasoned that since it was a stormy night it was most likely just the wind. He stepped quietly down the hallway to shut the back door. When he reached the door it was swinging back ad forth in a slow, steady rhythm… '_creak, creak, creak, creak, creak, creak, creak" _Charlie grabbed the door handle and pulled the door shut. Just as he did the lights went out. Charlie was by all means a sensible man… he told him self that there was a storm and the power had cut out no more then a week ago… it was normal… but something about the silence in the house seemed dangerous. He reached for the torch on his belt, his hands were so clammy and slick with nervous sweat that it took him a couple of tries to grasp the torch firmly enough to turn it on. The light was dim and barely helped him see any better then he could with the torch off. The batteries were going flat. He went to step forward and heard a tiny splash… he was so scared that the storm raging outside was a distant memory. He knelt down to look at what he'd stepped in… it was water…. Water in the shape of a human footprint. His mouth became dry as he looked ahead and saw similar foot prints leading to the kitchen. The thought that occurred to Charlie then was almost enough to make him sick… there was someone in the house… god knows what weapons they had… and he'd left his gun in his truck.

As he drew near to the kitchen he heard the sound of knives being sharpened he turned the corner and saw the eerie form of a thin woman, with dripping, tangled hair, he couldn't tell what she looked like, her back was to him. She was wearing a white dress that was torn and saturated with the rain, she had no shoes. The constant sound of the knives rubbing against each other was accompanied by the dreadful '_drip, drip, drip' _ of water falling from the figure and on to the wood floor. "You never were one for doing dishes… were you dad?" Charlie paused  
>"Bella?" '<em>drip, drip, drip, drip'<em>  
>"Isabella… actually"<br>"Bella what happened to you?". ' _drip, drip, drip, drip'  
><em> Bella turned, placing the knives on the counter. She took slow threatening steps towards her father. "You wanna know what happened to me?" she asked, just a nose distance from Charlie. She took the torch in one of her hands and crushed it, suddenly it was pitch black. "I've been twisted".


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:  
>Killing time...<p>

Jennifer Time stood in front of the old white house, the trees arched protectively around it. She stared confidently down the barrel of the camera. "Police chief Charlie Swan was found dead in his home in the late hours of this afternoon when neighbours noticed his police vehicle hadn't left for the station. Charlie Swan was found in the kitchen of his Forks home, he looks to of been mauled by an animal. This has caused some speculation between detectives due to the presence of human footprints leading from the back door of the house and stopping in the kitchen where the body was found.  
>"If anyone has any information regarding the death of police chief Charlie Swan, please contact the police. This has been Jennifer Time, thank you for watching". Jennifer turned to the house when the camera man had signalled to her that they were off the air. Something about the scene gave her chills. She heard the creak of the wheel s of the stretcher that held the police chief's body The body was covered in a white sheet, she couldn't help but stare as they wheeled the stretcher towards the ambulance. On the way, though, one of the wheels got caught on an uneven slab of concrete on the side walk. The stretcher jolted and the body of Charlie Swan fell and collided with Jennifer, taking her to the ground. Jennifer screamed as the cold, hard body struck her, she tried to push the body off of her but he was too heavy. "GET HIM OFF!" she screamed, she was shocked to the bone.<br>When the body was lifted off of her she was shaking, she looked in to Charlie Swans dead, empty eyes. His jaw hung open, several of his teeth were broken and his tongue was missing. He had savage wounds all over his body, as if he had been mauled by a pack of wolves. Jennifer felt light headed. One of the paramedics put a hand on her shoulder "you alright Miss?"  
>, she nodded but did not speak, a single tear slid down the side of her face and dripped off of her chin. She stood up, her knees were weak and shaky, the buzzing in her head drowned out most sound, she took a distracted glance around and walked to her car with unconfident strides.<br>The news team stared after her, not moving to help, not saying a word. .. Just leaving her to her business.

***  
>I watch Jennifer Time leave the news team and get in that crappy old beamer of hers, it is a horrible yellow, and I can smell the stench of stale cigarettes from where I sit crouched behind the bushes. Jennifer had nothing to do with mine and the Cullen's meeting… actually I'm quite sure I've never met her before in my life… But god she smells good. The sun starts to fall and the heavy grey clouds cover what was left of the sun. I wait till she got in the car and drove off. Silently following behind her I wait till she rounds the corner and pounce on the roof of the car… There is a thump and I feel the roof slant inwards with my weight. "shit"<br>I pray silently that the car doesn't stop… that she doesn't come to investigate… my prayers are answered . We continue on the long drive home… the wind would sting my eyes if they had moisture…. She really does smell good… 

Jennifer felt herself being watched as she got out of her car. After a long, silent trip home she decided the best thing for her was a hot shower to take away the smell of the decaying police chief.  
>She slammed the door to her crappy old beamer , the car being so old, however didn't seem to want it's door to shut. The door stuck in the frame for a moment then swung back open. Jennifer Time cried in frustration, this time kicking the door in with her boot, making sure it stayed there. She sighed and turned to see the shadow of what looked like a person lurking in amongst the trees. She blinked only once… and the shadows had disappeared… Maybe she was seeing things… she could understand that… after all a dead body that had been almost torn to bits had landed on her today '<em>just shock<em>' she told herself. Then she remembered the trip home. When she was coming up to an intersection in the road leaving the Swan house she had heard a thump on the roof of her car. She stood on the tips of her toes to see the top of the car. She ran her hand along the roof and her heart almost stopped. There was a dent in the shape of a human foot print and just above and to the right of that dent there was another. This one looked like a knee print… as if someone had pounced on the top of her car to follow her home. A cold shiver ran over her spine. She stopped and scolded herself for being so silly. She couldn't exactly explain the dents in the top of her car… and for the moment she decided she didn't want to. She walked up the path to the luxurious house and tried putting the key in the lock. But by now it was far too dark to see anything. Holding the set of keys between her teeth she rummaged through her bag until she found her phone. She clicked in the pin to unlock her phone and using the light from her screen she managed to guide the key into the lock and the door swung open. She breathed in a deep breath, she was home and she could relax. She walked through the lounge room and noticed a red flashing light on her answering machine, telling her she had a voice message. She clicked the play button and let her daughter, Hannah's voice fill the room. "Mum the car service guys came around to dads place today, they told us your Monaro was ready to be picked up from the garage… they said you could go get it tomorrow. By the way I know it's late notice but I brought some stuff for the baby. You mind if I bring it over tonight we can catch up? I love you mum. " Jennifer smiled into the darkness of her home. She liked it when her daughter called. She rested a gentle and unsure hand on the small bump rising within her belly. "Isn't it wonderful to have a life in you?" Came a soft voice from the door, Jennifer didn't think Hannah would get here so early. "You trying to tell me something here Hannah?"  
>"how would you feel if you'd grown to love that life… then have it taken away from you?"<br>"Hannah what are you on about?" Jennifer turned and almost rammed her nose into what she thought must have been a slab of marble. She was dazed and confused, she looked up to see a young woman, standing there hard as a rock. She was wearing a filthy, torn white dress and her skin was as pale and as cold as the dead skin of Charlie Swan. The thought of the corpse falling on her made her dry wretch. The Woman wiped her long, tangled brown hair off of her face with her forearm. Her eyes were gleaming red and seemed to be searching for Jennifer's soul… probably just to burn holes in it. "Who are you?"  
>"I'm your waiter for this evening…" Bella Swan took a slow, confident step towards her prey.<br>" How do you have your stake?... well done?"  
>"What's it to you?". Bella shrugged.<br>"Nothing really" all was able to register was a feint blur then she felt a cold hand covering her mouth and another hand forcing her eyes closed. "It's just I like my steak rare".  
>Jennifer tried to scream through the gag that her attacker's hand had created but it was no use.<br>She panicked as she felt her attackers teeth pierce the skin on her throat as her jaw clamped shut.  
>She could smell blood… her blood…. she felt dizzy, she felt her muscles relax, she felt numb….<br>and maybe she felt the slightest bit dead. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:  
>Separated<p>

I sit on the cold tile floors of Jennifer's bathroom. I smell of both dried blood and fresh blood, rain and the sweat of my victims. I need clothes I need to shower and although I just fed… I need to eat. I am still hungry, why is that? Why am I still hungry?. Rocking back and forth, back and forth I look out the filthy glass of the bathroom window… It probably isn't that filthy… but… everything looks filthy to me now… I can't live like this… I can't just settle for the people who were involved with me directly… _everyone _has to go.. I can't live with other people … they all have to go….  
>"Mum…. Mum you home?" I look up and step over the body of my latest victim.<br>"In the bathroom dear!"

"Both bodies were found in the same state as each other, both look as if they were mauled by a large bear or wild animal of some sort… Police are not sure whether or not to hand the case over to local rangers" . The female reporters voice was interrupted by a male police officer commenting on the crime scene. The pretty receptionist picked up the remote and turned the television off. She humbly went back to her business. Aro, Marcus and Caius exchanged glances. Caius was the only one to speak, and when he did he spoke directly to Aro "this is your fault… you _knew _this would happen."  
>"We should of acted sooner" Marcus -who barely said a word- added, Aro just smiled to himself and nodded slightly as they headed back to their main chamber. "She will come to us" he assured himself in a sing, song voice. "And if she doesn't ?" Caius asked trying his best to keep up<br>"she will…. "  
>"what makes you so sure?"<br>Aro stopped when he reached the door of the main chamber and flung it open. On the back wall of the room, set on marble plates were the heads of a family of yellow eyed vampires, still and unmoving. "we have her family".  
>The heads of the Cullen's, sitting up on the wall reminded Caius vaguely of a boars or stags head set up on a wooden frame in an old bar. To most it would seem sickening but to them it was symbolic. Symbolic of the hunt.<p> 


End file.
